Cook
|image = Sanji_Kaze_wo_Sagashite.png}} A Cook is a person who prepares food for passengers or crewmates on ships, or for customers in restaurants. All Pirates become hungry eventually, and so many of them require a cook to fill their stomachs. Marine bases and Marine ships need them to feed the soldiers and keep them healthy. Commercial ships or cruise ships require them to feed the passengers. Role and Duties For any character, particularly those traveling out to sea such as a pirate or a marine, the ability to feed themselves is a necessary aspect for survival. While it can be easy to get food, there are many problems presented: how to eat it, the edibility of certain artifacts (including the meat and plants on the mainland and the sea food in the ocean), means of preparation and, for the longer voyages, means of storage and rationing to allow the entire crew to survive between destinations. The purpose of a cook in the crew is to maintain edibles and crew survival between points. A good cook knows about the basics of all food taken on board the ship and the means to prepare it into something that can allow the crew to have something to eat. This cook also has a knowledge of the edibles and what to and not to eat on a voyage. Cooks also have a key knowledge of the nutritional value of what to eat, allowing for the maintenance of good health of the crew and preventing common sea problems such as scurvy, making them responsible for maintaining the health of the crew, seconding only to the doctor. In fact, to a skilled cook, even the most rudimentary of ingredients can become the most wondrous and nutritious of meals. Finally, a cook is also the key behind the maintenance and stockpiling of food from the voyage and maintaining rations. While they are able to get their supplies from multiple sources, they are in charge of keeping watch on how much of what they have and making sure the crew gets enough both to allow for health and to make sure enough food is held through the journey. Story After the Syrup Village Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates met Johnny and Yosaku. Yosaku was sick from scurvy, so Nami instructed Usopp and Luffy to make soup to cure Yosaku. Because the crew had no cooking experience, and would have no hope of surviving on the Grand Line without one, Luffy decided to find a chef for his ship (despite initially wanting a musician). Baratie Upon arriving at the Baratie, the ocean-going restaurant, Luffy met a man named Sanji, who was the assistant head-chef of the restaurant. There he also met the restaurant's owner, Zeff, along with two partners named Carne and Patty. Luffy was impressed with Sanji's compassion towards Gin and tries to get him to be his crew's chef, but Sanji refuses multiple times. After the battle with Don Krieg resolves, the cooks at the Baratie all pretend Sanji's cooking is bad so that he will leave and go with Luffy. Sanji eventually does, citing his dream of finding the All Blue. Water 7 After infiltrating the Sea Train travelling from Water 7 to Enies Lobby, Sanji encounters the CP7 agent Wanze in the train's kitchen compartment. Wanze, also a chef, incorporates food into his style of fighting, Ramen Kenpo. Sanji's victory over Wanze is the first and only time the cook has made an exception in his policy of fighting with his legs alone, using knives to carve through Wanze's ramen suits. Sabaody Archipelago Just before arriving at Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats encounter Hachi for the first time since Arlong Park. After the mermaid Keimi requested help in rescuing Hachi, the crew initiatially refused because of his role in terrorizing Nami's home village, Cocoyashi Village. The crew ultimately decide to help after being directed by Nami, although it is implied that Luffy was greatly influenced by the famous reputation of Hachi's takoyaki. Momoiro Island After the crew's separation by Bartholomew Kuma, Sanji is sent to Momoiro Island, the location of the Kamabakka Queendom. After the return of Emporio Ivankov to the Queendom, Sanji learns about the country's Attack Cuisine, which actively nourishes and strengthens the human body. In order to obtain the recipes, Sanji accepts Ivankov's challenge to win them off the Queendom's cooks, the 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo. Totto Land After learning of Sanji's arranged marriage to Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Purin, the crew arrive at the island of chocolate, Cacao Island, in their quest to retrieve Sanji. After landing, Luffy and Chopper immediately devour an entire cafe, which almost leads them to be arrested. They are eventually saved by the intervention of Purin herself, who turns out to be the cafe's owner. Purin invites the crew for tea inside another of her cafes, where she discovers their identities. After a brief discussion (including Purin's revelation that she had already met Sanji, and that he had taught her a few things about making sweets), the crew parts with Purin on good terms, and she promises to help them reunite with Sanji. Known Cooks References Site Navigation fr:Cuisinier ca:Cuiner Category:Occupations